


Practice

by LilRexsoka



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRexsoka/pseuds/LilRexsoka
Summary: Captain Rex accidentally reveals his Commander's biggest secret.(Rated T for Suggestions and Harsh Language)
Relationships: Captain Rex and Ahsoka Tano, Rex and Ahsoka - Relationship, Rexsoka - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 179





	1. What Do I Do Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another lovely One-Shot request that had been answered! I really thought this one was funny. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that this could either be a situation where Ahsoka is underage or where the war drags on and she is older. Imagine whatever you like, depending on if you care about underage. Not that they did anything in this story. ;)

The battle was not going well for the Republic. It should have been simple; two closing attacks from two different angles, surprising the enemy and taking them out in one swoop. General Kenobi and his men attacking from the left, Commander Tano and her troopers from the right. Anakin and a handful of clones were occupied with attempting to disable the cannons holding down the air support while Obi-Wan and Ahsoka strived for control of the main platform of the droid outpost. 

It had not gone as planned. The scout patrol had not come back, and with time running low, the attack had commenced with almost no real intelligence. Upon flanking the platform from the ridges on either side, they were met with plentiful battle droids. Spider droids began picking the clones off from the distant outpost, commando droids laying down a fury of fire while the front lines were distracted. 

“We need cover!” Ahsoka called to her men, lightsabers flashing as she deflected bolt after bolt, her vision full of flying red and blue. 

“There is no cover on the ridge,” Captain Rex answered her, faithfully stuck to her side, his DC-17 blasters sending plenty of heat into the ranks of enemies. “We will have to retrea-” He was cut off by a strangled yell from the ranks behind them as another trooper fell. “Retreat!” 

Ahsoka began to back up as Rex called the order, deactivating her shoto so she could raise her comm to her mouth. “Master Kenobi, we have to retreat! We are losing more men than droids are being destroyed!” 

The Jedi Master’s comm was filled with similar blaster fire and reflected bolts. “Yes, I agree. Fall back!” From the opposite ridge, Ahsoka saw the two hundred twelfth begin to backstep down the rocky hill. The Togruta followed her troops more slowly, trying to give them cover with her lightsabers. Her heart wrenched painfully when she missed deflecting a bolt and it flew past her montrals, causing a familiar voice to scream. 

“Rex!” Ahsoka dropped her body to duck below to line of fire, hurriedly directing the men away from the battle. Once a safe distance away, she skirted the injured troopers to find the man who she was most concerned with. 

The clone Captain was sprawled over the rocks, his limbs weightless. Kix was already crouched over him, hurried to rip off pieces of armour. From her spot, the Commander could see the smoking hole in his side. Her mind became fuzzy with panic. “Rex!” 

“I’ve got him,” Kix muttered, his teeth clenched as he pressed his gloved hands onto the wound, blood rising around his fingers. 

“Kix!’ Another voice reached the calamity of the battle aftermath, calling desperately for the medic. Commander Tano forced her gaze away from the fallen clone. It had been Echo, leaning anxiously over another fallen brother. Fives lay lifelessly on the stones, his helmet already discarded. 

Kix grunted in frustration. “Commander, I could use some help.” 

Echo shook his head. “I can help sir!” He tried to begin to look Fives over for injuries, attempting to slip off sections of his armour, but fell back. The clone hissed through his teeth, gripping his leg. 

“You’re as injured as Fives! Get some rest. Commander can help him.” Kix slung his pack from his back, still pressing into Rex’s side with his left hand. He fished around inside and pulled out a handful of gauze, stuffing the bandage into the wound. 

Ahsoka climbed around the field to hover over Fives, taking in his pale face, shining with a layer of slick sweat. “I don’t know what to do!” 

Kix turned over his shoulder, sweeping his calculating gaze over his brother. “There. He has a wound in his abdomen.” 

Ahsoka then saw the hole in his stomach plate, much like Rex’s. His was far worse; there was no bleeding externally because the bolt had soldered his veins. It could have also damaged internal organs. “What should I do?” 

“Take off his armour,” Echo gasped. His eyebrows furrowed with pain. “Just the upper armour. I can help you if you-” 

“No need,” Ahsoka told him, immediately leaning over her friend. She began disconnecting magnets, pulling apart velcro and wrenching clamps open, her fingers flying expertly. The armour quickly fell away, pushed to the side. The wound was raw and black, a good-sized hole just to the right of where his navel should have been. 

Kix huffed from his spot hovering over the Captain. “Where did you learn to do that, Commander? That was faster than I’ve seen shinies de-kit.” At that moment, Rex let out a groan, coming to his senses. He tried to push himself to a sitting position, despite Kix’s arguments. His face was twisted with hurt, and, his voice shaking and tight with pain, he answered drowsily, “She’s had practice on me.” 

His comment was quiet, too quiet for Echo or any other trooper to hear, but Kix stiffened. Ahsoka’s montrals picked his voice up over the sounds of the failed battle, her veins running cold with embarrassment. _Great. Well, there goes our secret. Now Kix knows what we have been doing behind closed doors._

Kix’s face had turned a pale shade of pink. “Uhm, well, great. You’re very kind, sir.” He pushed Rex back to the ground. “But you are still bleeding.” 

“Kix,” Ahsoka called to the medic. “I’ve got his armour off. What do I do now?” She winced at the implications her question had left. 

The medic’s face was turned away, but distress and awkwardness radiated off him through the Force. “Just apply a bacta patch. We need to stabilize him before we move any further. I’ve almost got Rex’s bleeding under control; I need to check over the rest of the troops, but then we are good to fall back to base.” 

Ahsoka tried to focus on Fives, but her brain was full of conflicting emotions. She was embarrassed, but also upset for, and at Rex. She was worried. She was also angry at his admission, even if he had not known what he had said through his pain. 

Once the troops were stable and they could start to regroup with General Kenobi’s men, Kix leaned over to the Togruta. Hesitantly, he asked, “Sir, are you and the Captain really-” 

“Not a word,” Ahsoka hissed darkly, keeping her eyes on the two clones carrying her Captain. Her voice was cold. “Not a word to anyone, Kix. I mean it.” 

"Yes, sir." The medic ducked his head respectfully and carefully edged himself farther away from the protective Togruta. He would not be the one to get in between her and her Captain.


	2. He Wouldn't Dare Let Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka Tano is NOT happy with her Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a make a second chapter about Rex's consequence for revealing their secret. Normally One-Shots are one part (obviously) so I guess I am making an exception. Enjoy!

Ahsoka stormed through the medical bay, ripping open curtains, peeking inside, then replacing them quickly when she did not see a certain clone Captain. A medical droid was following her more slowly, protesting, but she ignored it. _If its job wasn’t to help the injured men, it would be a pile of smoking scrap…_

Eventually, the Commander stepped through into a sheltered room which did contain the man she was looking for. “Leave us,” she snapped at the medical droid tending to the Captain. 

“I cannot do that, Commander. I am currently preparing the Captain for his submersion into a bacta tank.” The festering droid droned on about his condition, but Ahsoka knew he would be fine for a little longer while she yelled at him. 

“I have him taken care of, droid. Leave us, now.” The droid could not object since his patient's life was not on the line, but he could call the head medic. Ahsoka was not worried about Kix. She would not take long. As soon as the droid had backed out, the Togruta leaned over the bed and shook the Captain gently. “Rex? Are you okay?” 

The clone’s eyes peeled open slowly, a dazed smile spreading across his lips. “Ahsoka. You do realize I have a gaping hole in my side, right? I should be getting into a bacta tank?” 

Ahsoka sighed heavily. “You know I’m really mad at you, right? I am not too concerned with whether or not you get a scar.” She arched her eyebrow expectantly. 

Rex closed his eyes for several moments. “Oh, no. What did I do this time?” 

The Commander frowned, sitting on the edge of his bed. “You really messed up, Captain. I was helping Kix by de-kitting Fives so we could get to his wounds when he commented on my quick work. Then you, all tripped up in pain, practically told him that you and I were sleeping together. Your exact words were; “Because she had practice on me.” 

Rex chuckled lightly. “You’ve gotten good at getting clones naked.” His remark was answered with a sharp smack to his chest. 

“I swear, Rex. If you weren’t injured I would hurt you more. This is serious!” Ahsoka glared at him reproachfully. 

The clone Captain groaned. “Ouch! Ugh, fine. Who knows about us?” 

The Togruta shook her head, lekku swaying. “Just Kix. Though I made him keep it quiet.” She flashed her sharp white teeth, though the Captain was beginning to look drowsy again. “Rex?” 

The Commander sighed, patting his chest more gently. “Right. You get healed, then I can injure you more.” She moved forward to press a gentle kiss to his brow, furrowed in pain. “I love you, idiot.” 

Ahsoka left her Captain to the care of the medical droid, aware of the fact that Kix was watching her closely from another station where he was wrapping a clone’s arm in gauze. As she passed she called to the Medic, “Take care of my Captain, Kix.” Her words held warning and meaning to the medic directly. _He wouldn’t dare let me down. ___


	3. Your Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three of this One-Shot-turned-fanfic. Captain Rex is rightly terrified of his angry Togruta Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this while it lasts. I am a bit busy but still managed to get this written and posted. I love you all for the amazing comments and all the kudos. It's more than I ever expected. I came here to bring more content to the Rexsoka ship community, which is what I will continue to do. <3

Rex was pulled from the bacta, the bluish liquid streaming over every inch of tan skin. The chemical tang in his mouth was barely registered, nor was the freezing chill shooting birdbumps down his arms. His mind was focused on the last conversation he had remembered before fading into unconsciousness from pain. 

_Kriff. Fek. Fuck. Shit. All other swears I know. Ahsoka is going to have my head._

That was his last thought before falling back into sleep. When he awoke once again, he was clean and warm in the medical bay. His burning eyes, from both the bacta and the light, showed him the room was empty, for the moment. Even though Ahsoka had told him that only Kix had heard, and promised the medic would stay quiet with a flash of her fangs, he still had doubts. _Fives would cut off an arm for that kind of secret. One that I have to protect._

Kix suddenly swept the curtain open and peered into the closed-off space. “Ah, Captain. You’re awake.” The clone medic pulled a swivel chair close to the bed and sat down, tapping on a holopad. “How’re you feeling?” 

Rex sniffed, running his fingers through the soft, blonde fuzz on his skull. “I have some bacta sickness. Nausea. I’ll be fine.” 

Kix intently wrote down his answer onto the device. He sighed tiredly, his eyes already rimmed and sunken. “Good, good. I can get a medical droid on you. One less patient until I can sleep.” 

The clone captain shook his head with a low chuckle. “Get some shiny to finish your rounds, brother. You look asleep on your feet.” He tried to add some affection to his tone. Despite what Kix knew about Rex and the Commander, that would not affect their relationship. 

The medic stepped to his feet in one move, sending the chair skidding backward. “I could do that, once the last troopers are out of the bacta.” Kix laughed. “Maybe I could use some caf.” 

Rex spent only a few minutes gathering his energy. He had duties to return to; he wanted to start a busy schedule before he could be pulled aside and killed by a certain Togruta. He wanted to know how many more tally marks had to be added to his armour. 

As quickly as he could with a rolling stomach and dizzying headache, the clone Captain slipped on the blacks that had been left for him and moved to the barracks. As always, his armour was waiting for him on his assigned bunk, untouched. There was always a shiny that was directed to gather the discarded plastoid pieces and lay them out for their superiors. 

Returning the parts to his body almost cleared his nausea and corrected the dim ache of anxiety caused by the recent revelations; he had not seen Commander Tano yet. That was worrying. 

Before he slipped on his bucket, the Captain picked up the holopad from his bunk and checked the recent battle report. He read over all three of the reports from the two Jedi generals and the commander, who’s technique in her reports was more familiar than the faces of his brothers. In total, the battle had been a terrible defeat with fifteen new deaths out of the fifty that had participated in the fighting. None of his closest brothers had been slain, but each number broke his heart. 

Captain Rex was just scratching fifteen tally marks into his arm plate when a figure ripped the helmet from his grasp and backed away with it curled to their chest. “Ahsoka! What are you doing?” 

The Togruta Jedi gave her Captain a scanning look before examining the first thirteen lines he had made with the screw he had picked up from the frame of the bunks. Her gaze turned back to the clone, her eyebrows raised in annoyance. “I hope one of these is for you, Captain, after I am done with you.” 

Rex sighed and threw the screw onto the bed. “What can I do, Ahsoka? Kix said he would keep quiet, but we have no proof that one of the others did not hear. One curious shiny will ruin everything.” His voice grew low and desperate. “I can’t get you in trouble, ‘Soka.” 

“We might just be in trouble anyway,” Ahsoka snapped, irately tapping her nails on the top of the helmet. “I was just visiting Fives. Echo was already there. He asked me, ‘How is your Captain?’ and Fives snickered.” Her eyes turned down in hopeless defeat. “We have to talk to them. If Fives and Echo know, even if Kix had kept his mouth shut, once Anakin or Obi-Wan hears, if they tell even one reg-abiding shiny…” 

The Captain sighed loudly. He had really messed up. Everything was at stake; how would he cope, how would he learn to live with himself if Ahsoka was punished for their actions? If they were separated? He had no idea what to do. He almost wished he could gather every clone in the ship and use a Jedi mind trick on them all at the same time. 

An idea came to mind. “Ahsoka, do your Jedi mind tricks work on clones?” He knew if they resisted enough they could avoid the trickery, as for example when he defied Asajj Ventress’ cruel, forceful actions. 

Ahsoka placed her hands on her hips, still gripping his bucket, hooked on her slender fingers. “No. Not if they resist. But if I can get an unsuspecting clone to hear me, I think it could work-” She let out a small gasp. A sinister grin spread across her lips. “That is really stupid Rex. Exactly how I like it. If one of the Jedi masters caught me using the Force in this way…” 

The clone Captain smiled back at her, sweeping forward to grab his bucket and laying a swift kiss to her lips as he bent. “Just like General Skywalker.” 

The Togruta giggled, entwining their fingers for a moment, squeezing his gloved digits. “Let’s get started then, shall we?” 

Rex trailed after her, admiring her confident stride, bouncing with energy. Again, his heart pounded with love for the young Jedi, letting aside her prior anger to resolve their problem together. “And if it doesn’t work?” He had only small doubts, as Ahsoka was still merely a padawan. 

Ahsoka shot a glance over her shoulder at the Captain, her brilliant eyes blazing with laughter. “Then you can knock them out. Though I doubt I will fail," she added teasingly. 

The clone wrinkled his nose with a snort. “How will that help if I harm them?” 

“As long as it’s not Fives, I’m sure it will change their minds.” Her voice was light and joking. 

_He is pretty stubborn._ Rex chuckled, every single sense filled with the beautiful Padawan before him. _It sounds like someone I love._

**Author's Note:**

> Side note; I may just make this a series! My readers have been suggesting the ideas for the chapters! Thanks, and I will keep up my work!


End file.
